


Black Clover: Sword Inverted Road Of Asta

by SombriasBlack



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombriasBlack/pseuds/SombriasBlack
Summary: El nacimiento del heredero del reino Pica.Una celebración muy grande donde hace presencia la "Guardia Real" del reino Pica.La aparición de un bebe abandonado en el bosque.La leyenda de una espada clavada en una piedra y el grimorio de la "espada invertida".
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover) & Original Character(s), Yuno (Black Clover)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Black Clover: Sword Inverted Road Of Asta

Prologo

"¡VIVAN LOS REYES DEL REINO PICA!". Gritaron todas las personas en la plaza central del reino Espada.

Había una gran celebración en el reino de Pica debido a la llegada del primogénito y futuro soberano de este prospero reino.

El "príncipe" Yuno Grinberryall, el heredero al trono de los gobernantes del reino Pica.

Junto con el rey y reina del reino Pica, se encontraban puestos a sus costados de ambos gobernantes, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de magos. Que contaba con un promedio de 15 personas.

Una vez anunciado el anuncio real, ambos reyes decidieron ir hacia el salón real del castillo.

Donde se encontraba el resto de la nobleza del reino, quienes estaban presente para recibir al futuro rey del reino.

Junto a ellos, también se encontraba la "Guardia Real" del rey y la reina. Aquellos que estaba en aquel grupo, era considerados como los magos más fuertes del reino en su respectivo campo elemental. Cada uno maneja un "Arma Mágica" con su respectiva magia del portador.

Todo ellos, pertenecían a la elite de magos que en caso de guerra o conflictos bélicos era cedidos por el rey para proteger al reino.

Luego de los anuncios y posteriormente del banquete real, ofrecida para los asistentes "Al anuncio real".

En la mañana del día siguiente el Rey y la Reina se retiraron hacia el pequeño jardín cercano al bosque que rodeaba el castillo del reino.

Y eran acompañado por su "Guardia Real", para su protección de ambos soberanos, en su paseo matutino.

Mientras la reina llamada Ciel Grinberryall y su esposo el rey Royce Grinberryall, escucharon un llanto cercano a su dirección.

El llanto, también llamo la atención de los "Guardia reales", quienes no dudaron en acompañar a sus reyes hacia aquel sonido de llanto en el bosque.

Al llegar al origen de dicho llanto, se toparon con la escena de un bebe abandonado en medio del bosque.

Los reyes y sus guardianes, se encontraron sorprendidos, por aquel hallazgo y a su vez un poco afectado por el hecho de abandonar a un recién nacido en medio de la nada.

Mientras los guardias empezaban a discutir qué hacer con aquel bebe, la reina Ciel se acercó mientras dejaba a su pequeño Yuno a cargo de unas de sus guardias, para ir a ver al bebe.

Aquel bebe que levantaba la soberana del reino, tenía los cabellos rubios cenizos y además de llevar una pequeña muda de ropa que protegía del frio de aquella estación primaveral.

En aquellos ropajes, estaba bordados unas pequeñas letras, el cual formaba al parecer el nombre de aquel infante.

"Así que te llamas Asta". Dijo la reina mientras cargaba al pequeño bebe de nombre Asta.

"Qué clase de mujer dejaría abandonado en medio del bosque a su propio hijo". Dijo el rey Royce, quien se mostraba muy enojado por el destino de aquel niño.

Los guardianes reales, aunque no expresaban palabra alguna, en su interior asentía por las palabras de sus reyes.

La reina siguió viendo al pequeño bebe Asta, y no pudo imaginar a su pequeño Yuno en aquel bebe. Así que, al voltear su mirada a su esposo, este al comprender en su mirada lo que ella planeaba, asintió.

"Bien pequeño Asta, te parece vivir con nosotros en nuestro hogar". Dijo la reina Ciel mientras cargaba al bebe y se acercaba su esposo quien tenía cargado a su hijo Yuno.

"Parece que le encontramos un pequeño hermanito a nuestro hijo". Dijo el rey Royce mientras sus guardias, asentía guardando el secreto de lo que acontecía.

Y así empezó al camino de Asta Grinberryall, hermano menor del príncipe Yuno Grinberryall, el heredero del reino Pica.


End file.
